


Cat and Mouse (A Jerome Valeska Fic)

by GothamSirenSing



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham inmates have been broken out, Eventual Smut, F/M, I wrote it during quarantine, Jerome likes being challenged, Probably not a good fanfic, Smut, Theo has hinted attraction to character, character is a challenge, character is high key a bitch too, character is lowkey a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamSirenSing/pseuds/GothamSirenSing
Summary: "And you, well, you're like a modern day Lizzie Borden. It took a while for people to suspect someone so sweet would ax murder her parents.""I did not ax murder them. I used a hatchet..."“Sorry. My mistake. Oh yes. I sense great potential and great power within you. You will be fun.”
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Original Character(s), Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	1. Power and Potential

Now, Maeve Gallagher, wasn’t quite sure how she got here. One minute she was in Arkham, reading a book, ready to punch Arnold Dobkins in the face if he kept leering at her, listening to some guy named “Zaardon” scream about nonsense. Then, out of nowhere, she woke up in some douchebag’s penthouse apartment, tied up and bound. Hannibal Lecter style, with the exception of his mask.

“What the hell is this place?” Mae heard a familiar voice groan. She flicked some of her black hair from her face and looked to her right and saw some other inmates she recognized, all bound the same way. There was Richard Sionis, who she hated, next Robert Greenwood, who she hated, then Aaron Helzinger, Barbara Kean, Arnold Dobkins, and Jerome Valeska, all of which she also hated. Well, perhaps not Aaron. He was quiet. Even a little sweet. Screw the rest of them, though.

“It ain’t Arkham, anyhow.” Jerome responded to Greenwood’s question. He turned to the cannibal. “Things are looking up.”

“Welcome everyone.” Said a voice that basically radiated an air of ostentation. All the inmates turned to see a man. He was well aged, maybe in late thirties to mid forties, and had slicked down black hair, wearing an expensive suit. Beside him was just about the prettiest woman Maeve had ever seen (just as beautiful as the gorgeous Barbara, who she despised), who had nicely tanned skin, beautiful dark hair, and an intimidating gaze.

He stood in front of the inmates with a smile. “My name is Theo Galavan, this is my sister, Tabitha.” Mae couldn’t even fathom how someone as average looking as Theo could even be remotely related to someone as breathtakingly attractive as Tabitha.

Immediately, all the other escaped convicts began clamoring, talking all at once, annoying the dark haired Maeve who rolled her hazel eyes. Theo held up a hand, an amused smile on his face. “I understand you’re feeling… confused.” He started walking past the criminals, taking time to observe them, one by one. “Scared, a little groggy, but please, relax. Today is the first day of a wonderful future for all of you.” He was in front of Jerome now. “If you want it.”

“Who are you?” Asked the blonde girl beside Maeve.

Theo’s head cocked to look in their direction. ”Well, now, the question is, ‘who are you?’” He explained. “The world sees criminal lunatics. I see brilliance. I see charisma.” He began his walking again before stopping in front of Barbara. “And power.”

Mae let out a scoff, shaking her head, prompting Theo to look at her now and raise an eyebrow. “And you, my dear, I’m especially interested in.” He said, stepping in front of the Gallagher. “Well, you’re like a modern day Lizzie Borden. It took awhile for people to suspect someone so sweet would ax murder her parents.”

The girl narrowed her hazel eyes. “I didn’t ax murder them.” She hissed, finally talking. “I used a hatchet.” She corrected.

Theo simply smiled. “Sorry. My mistake.” He said. “Oh yes. I sense great potential and great power within you. You will be fun.” Theo gave her an intense look, staring into the depths of her soul. “I see power.”

“Yes!” Jerome then said, grasping Galavan’s attention. “Exactly, my man. That is so spooky. That is me to a T. These other bozos,” Jerome shrugged, tilting his head. “I don’t know, but you’re singing my song.”

“Quiet, Jerome!” Sionis barked, then flicked his eyes back to Theo. “Keep talking.” He requested.

Theo did as told. “Imagine a group of brilliant outlaws like yourselves, each selected for a unique ability all working together as a team. Imagine the synergy. Imagine the impact.” Theo walked back so he was in front of Sionis once more. “Gotham would tremble before you.”

“Well, that sounds fabulous.” Barbara said. Mae groaned openly, earning a glare from the blonde girl, before she turned back to Theo. “But I’m not a brilliant outlaw.”

“You’re right.” Maeve notes. “Brilliant’s not the word I would use.”

Barbara sneered at her. “I just have…” She pondered a moment. “Hmm… issues.” She decided.

“You have ferocity and beauty and desire.” The man corrected Barbara, pacing back in front of her. “And that’s enough.” He lifted her chin with a thin, bony finger. “Come with me Barbara. Whatever you want in the world. It’s yours.”

“Theo?” The other rich snob interrupted from where he was bound. “That’s your name, right? Theo.” Galavan looked over at Sionis, who was obviously not appreciative of Theo's contact with Barbara. “You’re getting way ahead of yourself, here.” Sionis tilts his head. “First of all, keep your hands off of her. Second, this whole ‘magic team’? I gotta pass. I don’t take orders.” Mae rolled her eyes, shaking her head, as Theo approached Richard. “Good luck on everything though. It’s an… intriguing concept.”

Theo stopped in front of the rich murderer. “... This is very disappointing.” He states. 

“Oh… fair play.” Sionis mocked. “You want a reward for busting us out of Arkham. I’m grateful.” He lifted a brow. “How’s a million bucks sound? Pretty good? I can get it for you today… as soon as I hit the street.” He bargained. Maeve felt like throwing up. Of course he would flaunt his riches. It's all he did in Arkham.

“Money’s not the concern.” Theo said with a deep set frown. That was most interesting to Maeve. “I had such high hopes for you." Sionis just smirked at Galavan. “I didn’t anticipate sexual jealousy. That always… poisons the well.” He stepped back, letting one worker unbind him. “You have to go.” He nods to his gorgeous sister. “Tabitha will see you out.”

Sionis began walking toward Barbara. “Miss Kean and Miss Gallagher are coming with me.”

Mae let out a short, mocking laugh. “Nice try.”

Sionis rolled his eyes. “Not a request.” He said to the dark haired woman.

Theo frowned. “Oh. They don’t want to go where you’re going.”

With the crack of a whip, the rebellious inmate was choking on the floor, the leather wrapped around his neck. Tabitha straddled him dominantly, pulling out a knife and stabbing him repeatedly, ferociously. Jerome let out a maniac laugh, though Sionis was already dead with the speed at which Tabitha punctured him. Blood stained her face as the other convicts looked on in horror.

Tabitha finished the job with a smile and a pant. Theo looked at Sionis’s corpse, distastefully, then looked at the others. “Anybody else wanna leave?”


	2. Maniax!

Maeve sat on the roof of the Gotham Gazette, her nose in a copy of Fyodor Dostoevsky’s Crime and Punishment, a book she always wanted to read, but never had the chance. She had to admit that Galavan’s taste in literature was certainly more interesting than reading Lord of the Flies for the fourteenth time. Arkham was lacking in interesting books.

The wind blew into her hair, some of her dark locks blocking her view. She looked over where Aaron, Jerome, and Dobkins were throwing another screaming man with the red letter “A” spray painted on his torso. Jerome sat on the edge, watching as Aaron pushed the man off the ledge.

The girl rolled her eyes and peered over the ledge to see their work. Jerome stared down as the dead men that laid along the street of Gotham, skulls cracked open. “Perfect.” He said, a grin on his face. “Next,” He looked over his shoulder to see Greenwood, turning around a tied up, gagged, blind folded man with the large letter “x” on his torso. “Mister X.”

Dobkins walked the man to Helzinger, who just plopped him onto the ledge. Jerome frowned. “Uh…” He motioned with his hand. “A little to the right?” Aaron obeyed, sliding the man a bit. “Okay. That’s the spot.” Jerome approved before Helzinger shoved him over.

Maeve looked away and turned her back to the ledge, but the sickening thud sound as the body hit the concrete was enough to paint the scene in her head. Screams erupted from the scene below the group. The girl bit her bottom lip hard. Even this was a little sick for her.

Jerome grinned as he looked down at the gruesome scene with pride and glee. “Perfect.”

Dobkins looked at the ginger nervously. “What shall we do with the…” He pointed over to the last captive man, who was standing beside the cannibal. “Spare?”

Jerome looked over at the left over man, then to his work. His eyes lit up. “Ooh!” He spun from his seat. “I know!” He hopped back on the roof, jauntily walking over to their hostage. He grabbed the red spray can, painting a sickening exclamation mark. He then turned to the large, muscled man. “Aaron… would you kindly?”

Aaron picked up the screaming man, holding him over his head as Dobkins jumped in glee. Mae shook her head as Aaron tossed him off the roof. She dared look over the side with the men.

Down below were 7 dead bodies, each revealing a letter, excluding the one man with the punctuation. The bodies spelled out the word “MANIAX!”

“Maniax…” Aaron said, looking at their handiwork.

“Now that’s a headline…” Jerome said before letting out a deranged laugh.

Mae felt sick to her stomach and turned away. Jerome looked over at her and leaned down in front of her face. “What’s wrong, Princess?” He taunted. He looked around. “The rest of us are having fun? Why are you spoiling it for us?” He tilted his head. “Can you not handle it? You know what will happen if Theo finds out you’re not ready for this.”

The girl’s hazel eyes narrowed to hide her nausea. “I’m just embarrassed by you. You misspelled Maniacs…”

Jerome frowned. “... It’s not supposed to be spelled correctly?” He points out. “It’s supposed to be clever?”

“What is clever about making us look dumb?” She asked. “We had 7 hostages. We had an extra. You didn’t even know what to do with him at first! If you spelled maniacs correctly with a “c” and an “s” then we wouldn’t have the leftover one and we could’ve at least looked someone educated, you fucking prick.” She growled, storming off, still struggling to hide her abhorrence to their crime.

All the convicts watched as she walked away. Robert glared, Aaron watched in wonder, while Dobkins sniggered and grinned, leering at her figure once more. Robert looked at the ginger. “You’re going to let her talk to you like that, Jerome?” He demands.

There was a twinkle in Jerome’s eyes. This was… fascinating. “She is one interesting princess…” He said, then let his demented laughed escape his vocal cords once more.

~~~

“No seat for me?” The girl complained. “Fine by me.” She knelt by the table, grabbing a pastry from the center. Maeve nibbled at a donut quietly, while the men at the table stared at her. She narrowed her eyes. “What the fuck do you guys want?!” She hissed, her dark eyebrows furrowing.

“Nothing really.” Dobkins said, meekly as she continued to eat the chocolate frosted donut she selected. “But shouldn’t you be, you know, with the girls?”

Maeve snorted. “Me? Hang out with Tabitha and Barbara? Please. Tabitha is hot and all, but she’s not my type. And Barbara? I can’t be in the same room without wanting to kill her.” She smiled mockingly, placing her elbows on the table. “Here is just fine.”

Jerome grinned. “You could just sit on my lap you know.” He sniggered.

Maeve glared at him. “Touch me and you lose an eye.” She warned.

Galavan walked in with a newspaper, reading the front page. “Fine job yesterday, gentleman.” His eyes drifted to the girl at the end of the table. “And, Maeve.” He added. He showed the group the newspaper. In big bold letters, the headline read, “MANIAX MASS MURDER!”

“Maeve barely did anything.” Robert complained. “She just tagged along because she didn’t want to play nice with the girls.”

The young Gallagher blew some hair out of her hazel eyes. “I don’t want to play nice with Barbara.” She corrected Robert. “She’s kind of a… mmm, what’s the word? Right. A bitch.” She shrugged.

Galavan stared at her a moment longer, then decided to just continue. “We opened big. The whole city knows your name now.” He praised the group. “So, bravo. Give yourselves a round of applause.” A soft applause came from the group. Maeve rolled her eyes. “Now that we have Gotham’s attention, it’s time for the Maniax to make a grand entrance.”

Jerome looked up at Galavan from his seat besides Maeve. “Wasn’t that it?” He asked in curiosity.

“That was the overture.” He clarified to the ginger. “Now the audience is hushed, expectant.” He took slow steps to Jerome and Maeve. “The curtain rises.”

“Then what happens?” Jerome asked, clearly interested in what the man was going to say next.

Theo ran a hand through Maeve’s dark locks before she moved away with a grimace. “Oh… then we confront Gothamites with their most primal fears.” He decides, placing his hands on Jerome’s shoulders. “Take from them all they hold dear and sacred.”

The matricidal maniac grinned. “And then what happens?” He pressed.

“Why then we offer them salvation.” Galavan declares. “And then they are ours.” Maeve rolled her eyes. How utterly boring.

However, Robert spoke up, a pink frosted donut in this hand. “Let’s get busy, man.”


	3. Armory

Playing with weapons was fun, Maeve had to admit. She held a pearl dagger in her hands. It was the most beautiful blade she ever held. Far better than that old, dulled hatchet she used on her parents. She grinned, tracing the blade with her finger tips. She looked at the other convicts. Well, the other convicts who were playing with weapons were the men. Barbara was God knows where with Tabitha.

Aaron lifted an archery bow while Arnold had a metal helmet upon his head. Jerome and Robert were going through a chest on the other side of the room. “Ooh!” Jerome said, gleefully, lifting a sheathed sword. “Shiny!”

Robert grabbed the handle of the sword, pulling it out of its case, leaving Jerome with the scabbard. Robert cackled holding the sword with a wide, cheshire-cat grin, taking a few swipes at the air.

Jerome’s smile dropped, holding out one thin hand toward Greenwood. “Give that back.” He said, his tone borderline threatening.

Robert simpered sarcastically. “I saw it first.” He declared, again practicing a swipe at the air.

“No. You didn’t.” Jerome said with a smirk, dropping the sheath and reaching for it. “I said give it back.”

With a sadistic grin, Robert pointed the sword at Jerome’s throat. “Make me.” He dared. “You little brat.”

Maeve scoffed, rolling her hazel eyes. "You're both joking…" She said. "Tell me you're not serious…"

Jerome held up a finger to her. "This is between the two of us, sweetheart."

Mae knew at this point Jerome wouldn't stop with these nicknames. Besides, there were more pressing matters at hand. She took a step closer to the men. "You've made your point, boys… now, how about you put your dicks away before I cut them off?"

“Ooh!” Arnold sang gleefully, with that dumb helmet he had on. If he didn’t have it on, she would’ve kicked him in the head with no hesitation.

“Your samurai skills are excellent, Greenwood-san.” Jerome mocked. “But they are nothing,” He bent down and grabbed a chainsaw. “Compared to me.” He said, the saw revving loudly. “Prepare to die!”

The two boys shouted obnoxiously, pressing their blades together. Mae sent Aaron a look of disbelief. He merely shrugged.

“That’s enough!” Galavan shouted, strolling into the room. “I said.”

“I tried… to stop them!” Dobkins said.

The girl glared. “Did not, you lying dick!”

Galavan looked at the two blade wielders. “Boys.” He said, disappointed. “We’re a team.” He reminds the two. “We don’t fight amongst ourselves.”

“Yeah!” Arnold chastised. “We’re a team, boys!”

“And I’m the captain.” Robert said, glaring at Jerome.

Jerome dramatically dropped the chainsaw, almost slicing Maeve’s arm in the process. “Captain of my foot.” He hissed.

“I’ve murdered a dozen women.” Robert reminded Jerome. “Terrorized the city. What’ve you done?” He asked, mockingly. “Chop up your mommy?”

Jerome glared. “Everyone has to start somewhere…” He points out, Theo’s hand on his shoulder. “See, I have vision.” He said, his voice unhinged. “Ambition, and brains. You’re just a… nutty old cannibal. How many people can you eat before that shtick gets old?” He demands.

“I could eat one more.” Robert decides, holding the katana tightly.

“That sounded like a threat.” Maeve pointed out, rolling her hazel eyes.

“I can see we’re going to have to resolve this once and for all.” Theo hummed. He pulled out a revolver, emptying every chamber before holding one bullet. “You all know this game. Right?” He asked, looking at the two boys.

“Oh. Love it.” Jerome said, looking at the older gentleman.

Theo put the bullet in one chamber, spun the cylinder, closed the gun, then held it between the two men. “Who wants to be the boss?” He asked.

The Gallagher frowned. “Mr. Galavan… are we really willing to lose another member?”

The two convicts were on board though. Jerome stared at Greenwood deeply. “Ladies first.”

Robert gave Jerome a sarcastic smile, taking the gun, cocking it. Jerome watched, fascinated as Greenwood placed it against his temple and pulled the trigger. Empty chamber. He was safe.

Greenwood chuckled, placing the gun against Jerome’s chest, who took the gun in his hands. “Hey Greenwood.” He said, cocking the gun. “What’s the secret to good comedy?” He asked, putting the gun against his head. 

Click! Safe. 

“Timing.” He revealed, before cocking the gun again. “And what’s courage?” He growled. 

Click! 

“Grace under pressure.” Robert frowned as Jerome continued to cock the gun. “And… who’s the boss?” He said, scarily, placing the gun under his chin. 

Click! 

He grinned. “I’m. The. Boss.” He said, with an unnerving laugh, shoving the weapon toward Greenwood

Galavan took the revolver away carefully, and Maeve let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I believe you are, Jerome.” He presented. “I believe you are.”

Jerome turned to Galavan, his palms together as he bowed. “Arigato, Sensei!” He said as he took the sword from Greenwood. “Hoh! Hee!” He squealed. “But, you know,” Jerome said, pulling the girl close with his free hand. “Every leader has a woman sidekick. A king has a queen. A president, his first lady.”

“A clown has his harlequin?” Maeve asked, jokingly.

He grinned. “That’s good. I could use that.”

She frowned, pushing him away. “Yeah? Don’t. I don’t want to be your ‘woman sidekick.’” She reveals, furrowing her dark eyebrows. “I’m your teammate. I’m your equal.”

“I’ll make you submit to me.” He said, dropping the katana for a moment, pulling even closer, his lips ghosting over hers, his blue eyes staring into her hazel eyes. Maeve bit her lip a moment, a mock look of wonder and innocence on her face, before grinning and letting out a soft laugh. Jerome furrowed his eyebrows. “What?” The ginger asked, confused about her humor.

Maeve shook her head, her face contorting into a look of anger before slamming her fists against his crotch. Jerome wailed, stepping back, falling backwards, tripping over the chainsaw he dropped so carelessly on the floor. He looked up at her, a look of confusion on his face.

She bent over him and smiled sarcastically. “Now, now, Jerome. I warned you about touching me.” She glared, her smile melting off her lips. “Next time, I’ll castrate you.” She walked out of the room.

Jerome looked after her. He then began laughing maniacally. “Oh… I want her to do that again!” He said, throwing his head back. “Over and over again!”


	4. Let's Go Arkham, Let's Go!

“Are you wearing panties?”

“Why the actual fuck wouldn’t I be wearing underwear?”

“Take them off.”

“No. Stop talking to me.”

“Why? Am I making you wet?”

Mae groaned and shoved Jerome away from her. “Seriously, Valeska, you are so Goddamn horny all the fucking time. It’s like I can’t exist without you humping my leg like an unneutered dog. It’s exhausting to be around you.”

“Exhausting… or arousing?” The ginger asked, gripping her hips to pull her closer to him, a grin on his face.

Maeve struck him with her hand, pushing him away, palm against his face. “I stand by what I said.”

Jerome let out a laugh. “You’re kind of bitchy. I hope you know that.” He said, finally taking a step back, his hands up in surrender.

“I’m not kind of bitchy. I’m super bitchy.” Mae corrected, rolling her hazel eyes, tucking some of her black hair behind her right ear. “Galavan needs us soon. We got a mission?” She reminds the ginger, stepping out of the room he oh-so-creepily pulled her into so he could ask about the existence of her underthings.

“Come on, you can change with me…” He said, grasping her wrist. “I promise I won’t look.”

Maeve glared. “We both know that’s absolute bullshit, Jerome.”

“Oh? You don’t trust me?” He said with a lazy grin.

“You want to fuck someone? Why not yourself.” She glared.

“Is that a challenge?” He snickered.

Maeve went to change in the bathroom, holding up a straitjacket and a pair of white cloth pants. “You gotta be fucking joking.”

~~~

Maeve sat in the crowded front seat of a gasoline truck, sandwiched between Jerome and Aaron. Greenwood sat beside Jerome, and Arnold Dobkins stepped outside for a smoke, not without Maeve reminding him to smoke as many as he can. Smoking kills. She wouldn’t complain if he dropped dead.

Jerome’s feet were propped up on the dashboard, connecting his thumbs and fingers to form circles with his hands. He put them up to his eyes, as though they were a pair of binoculars. He peered around through his hands.

“I spy… with my little eye,” He mused, “Something that is…” He removed his hands with a grin. “Yellow…”

A school bus full of cheerleaders drove past the group, their cheers heard through the bus’s open window. “Yeah Gotham!” Greenwood cheered from their oil truck, mockingly. Jerome pointed to the bus. Arnold held onto a handle on the outside of their vehicle as Aaron started the engine and they started after the bus.

~~~

Aaron parked in front of the yellow school bus, stopping it from going anywhere, honking the horn. Arnold let go of the handle, shot gun in hand, opening the door so the other escaped inmates (except Barbara, the slacker) could get out of the truck.

“Hoo!” Jerome sang, spinning and dancing his way over to the bus door, revolver in hand. Maeve stood at the door stoically, a fully loaded glock in her pale hands. Jerome rapped on the bus door with his guns, grinning, motioning for the driver to open it up.

Aaron forced the door open and Jerome shot the driver, Aaron dragging him elsewhere. Mae began stepping to the cheerleaders, chaining up their hands in bloodthirsty glee. She could remember a whole bunch of bitchy cheerleaders who gave her a hard time in high school. As far as she was concerned, she was doing society a favor.

Once they were all cuffed, some crying hysterically, Jerome paced down the aisle, gun in his hand. “I want you all to know, this was a very difficult decision for us.” It was between you and,” Jerome held his gun to one girl’s temple, causing her to sob. “A senior citizen bingo party.”

Aaron grabbed the hose off the oil truck they drove, preparing it. Maeve smirked from where she stood at the front of the bus. “In the end,” Maeve shrugged. “We decided to… skew a little younger. Youth won the day.” She explained, condescendingly.

“Sorry.” Jerome said the high school girls, clearly the opposite of apologetic. He jumped. “Give me an O!” He declared. The girls cried louder, and he shot the ceiling of the bus. “I said… ‘Give. Me. An. O.'” He growled.

“O!” The girls shrieked. 

“Give me an N!” He said now. Maeve raised her eyebrows in confusion, but her eyes lit up as Aaron pulled the hose closer to the bus, ready to douse it in the flammable fluid.

“N!” The girls screamed, their mascara running, eyeliner smeared.

“Give me another O!” He crowed.

“O!” They wept. Greenwood took the spout from Aaron to hand to the ginger matricidal maniac, delightful.

“What’s that spell?!” He demands, taking the hose from the cannibal. “O NO!” He said, spraying them all with the oil. Maeve rolled her eyes. Seriously. Again with the incorrect grammar? This annoyed her. However, she perked up hearing the cheerleaders scream in agony as the gas shot at them. Jerome and Maeve left the bus. He dropped the hose dramatically. Arnold hopped up and down, laughing.

Jerome took out a lighter. “Ready?! Okay!” He cheered, mockingly, actually getting a laugh out of Maeve. That was until he flicked the lighter, a spark produced, but no flame. “This is so embarrassing…” He said, closing his lighter. He poked his head into the bus. “Anybody got a light?” He asked the chorus of screaming teenagers.

“I do!” Dobkins, the smoker, said, pulling out his lighter. Jerome was about to take it, as GCPD patrol cars pulled up.

Maeve lifted her eyebrows. “Oh… fuck!”

“Stand your ground boys.” Jerome took aim, before quickly casting a look over his shoulder at the black haired girl. “And lady. They can’t shoot at a bus.”

A cop shot before a young one shouted, “Hold your fire!” Maeve recognized the young one as James Gordon, the cop who arrested her. This was going to be fun!

The convicts began shooting at the cops, one bullet shattering a car window and hitting the officer who rode alongside Gordon. They continued shooting until Jerome looked at two of his comrades. “Aaron, Greenwood! Get the truck started!” The two did as told. “We’re gonna blow this barbecue.”

Maeve laughed. She hadn’t had this much fun since she was arrested. Jerome saw Gordon run toward them and Jerome kept firing, a grin on his face. He tried to fire again, but an empty click was heard. His gun was empty. He frowned, dropping his gun onto the ground. He held a hand up, his back to Dobkins and Maeve. “LIGHT ‘EM UP!” He declared. Arnold smirked.

Jerome threw Maeve over his shoulder and ran with her, spraying more gas around with his trademark psychotic laugh, before Dobkins went to light the trail of oil to set the bus aflame. Maeve got in with Greenwood and Aaron. Jerome grabbed onto the handle, and Aaron drove off, leaving Arnold, who was still struggling to light the bus on fire, behind. Jerome banged the hose against the truck gleefully.

Jerome climbed over the back of the truck and slid into the front seat, sitting beside Maeve with a wide grin. Maeve stared at him, her hazel eyes wide. She bit her lip as Jerome simpered at her. He was absolutely insane. Clearly. And she couldn't put into words how totally damn sexy she found that. Unable to fight the urge, Maeve suddenly grabbed a fistful of his ginger hair and kissed him deeply.

Jerome kissed back, pulling away slowly to let out that damn, crazy laughter.


	5. In the Closet

Maeve giggled, running her hands down Jerome’s clothed chest, pulling him close to kiss him again. Now, a closet wasn’t really an ideal place to hook up. Not soundproof. If anything, in the deep closet, the acoustics were probably off the charts. But, where else would they get the privacy they needed?

Jerome kissed back, then pulled away, his unique laugh crawling out of his throat, a demeted smile on his face. “You didn’t strike me as a closet sex type, Gallagher.” He noted, gripping one of her thighs to hold against his hip.

“You talk too much.” She said, pulling him close and biting down on his bottom lip. He moaned against the girl’s lips. Part of it was from pain, but the great majority of the moan was pleasure induced. The ginger grabbed a fistful of her raven hair, tangling his fingers in it, pulling her away by it.

She let out a whine as he grinned at her. “You know, I barely get hard off a kiss. You really are something else.” Jerome said, a wide smirk crawling across his face.

Maeve went down to squeeze his growing erection. “Guess this is your lucky day, Valeska.” She growled and leaned forward to bite down hard on his neck.

“Fuck!” Jerome hissed and pressed her into the closet door, pinning her arms against it.

The girl grinned. “You’re super fucking sensitive, Valeska. Are you a virgin?” She taunted.

The ginger’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not. And you’ll regret saying that.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “If you don’t have a sense of humor,” She rubbed her knee against the front of his white, cloth pants, “I’m going to regret coming in the closet with you.”

Jerome turned her around, pressing her face first against the door. “I’ll make sure you’ll be coming in the closet, alright.” He growled in her ear, grinding his hard on against her. The girl moved her backside against his hips, biting her bottom lip.

Jerome ran the flat of his tongue up the side of her neck, making the girl shiver. “Christ…” She muttered.

“That’s right. I’m psycho Jesus.” He said, and she elbowed the ginger before turning to face him and hopping up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He gripped her thighs before shoving his right hand down the front of her pants, making her gasp and shudder. He then met her eyes. “Holy shit.” She turned bright red as he leaned in close to her ear. “You’re so fucking wet.” He said with a smirk and a dark chuckle.  
That only made her arousal worse. She slid down to her knees on the ground, tugging at the waistband of his cloth pants, yanking them down. Jerome was surprised by this. He never expected that she would suck him off. Not that he was complaining at all.

The girl stuck out her pink tongue, running it up the underside of his dick. Jerome immediately moaned, tilting his head. “Fucking blow me!” He groaned, eyes shutting tightly.

“You’re so impatient.” She teased. “But, if you insist.” She grinned, lightly blowing some air on his erection, teasing the ginger, who grabbed the back of her head, forcing her head against his crotch. “You’re no fun.” She huffed, but took the boy into her mouth, looking up at him with intense hazel eyes.

Jerome brushed some hair from her face, before bucking into her mouth. “I have to say, the sight of you with a mouthful of my dick… it really is a turn on. I almost want to bust in your mouth right now.” The girl glared disapprovingly and reached up to squeeze his balls in retaliation. “Not in the cards for me. Right now. Got it.” He grinned. She released his gonads and began to deep throat him.

He furrowed his brow. “Princess, if you don’t want me to jizz down your throat, stop.” He asked. Which, of course, only made the girl take him deeper. Jerome gripped her hair in his fists, shoving her head down as he came into her mouth. “Fuck!” He cried out.

The girl pulled away slowly. “That was almost too easy. You came so quick.” She stated, lifted a dark eyebrow.

Jerome panted and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. “Holy shit… Gallagher…”

The girl stood up, dusting off the knees of her pants. “You better not be done and leave me here unsatisfied. I’ll bite your penis right off.”

Jerome looked at her, smirking a bit. “Oh, we are far from finished. Turn the fuck around.” He commanded. The girl turned as he reached his hands up her top, cupping her breasts. “I’ll make you scream so loud that everyone out there can hear you. How’s that sound?” He asked, yanking her pants down, dipping his fingertips down the front of her white panties.

“So far you’re all talk.” She teased, grinding against his exposed member, which was already hardening again.

“You know… it’s a good thing you killed your father. Because you’ll be calling me Daddy.” He moaned into her ear. Maeve stiffened up instantly. Which Jerome noticed. “... What’s wrong?” He asked, almost worriedly.

Maeve slammed her elbow into his gut, making him step back. “Whoa, what the fuck?!” He shouted, in anger, his arms wrapping around his abdomen.

Maeve glared at him, face mottled in wrath. “You are fucked up!” She shouted.

“Yeah, obviously I am. I killed my mother.” He reminds her.

“No! Don’t you talk about my dad!” She shouted, feeling hot tears form, blinking them away.

"I'm sorry. Didn't you hate your father? You hacked at him with an axe." He pointed out.

"Again! It was a fucking hatchet! And you know dick about me! You know dick about my father. You can't say dick about what I did or why!" She said, clawing at his neck with her nails, leaving 4 red stripes in the wake of her rage.

Jerome grabbed her wrist, glaring. "You know… I'm getting really tired of you… you killed your dad, and now you're acting like you're better than me. Better than all of us…" She spat in his face. He wiped it off with his free hand. "Get the fuck over yourself."

There was a knock off the door. "Our next costumes are here Maeve," came Aaron's voice.

Maeve yanked her wrist awat and stamped on Jerome's foot with a deep glare of clear fury. She pulled her pants back up, then opened the door. She smiled at the bald man. "Thanks, Helzinger." She purred before strolling out, leaving the ginger behind with his pants down and a hard on.


End file.
